


Togetherness

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Skoulson at the end of a long day of desk-bound work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts).



> I wrote this very fast in a few hours after the image of Coulson with his hand on the back of Skye's neck came to me.

Coulson straightened slowly in his chair, feeling his muscles stretch, then looked over at where Skye sat at her desk, her head bent over the file spread out before her. They'd been working at this all day, and it was probably past dinner time – time, therefore, for a break.

He pushed himself up from his desk, then moved around it and placed his hand lightly on Skye's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we call it a night?"

She looked up at him, moving slowly, and he could see she'd been even more absorbed in what she'd been reading than he had. "Mmm," was all she said, but there was a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth. 

He slid his hand along her shoulder, enjoying the sensation of her plaid shirt beneath his skin, then he slipped his hand into the back of her shirt, curling it around the nape of her neck. 

The smile blossomed into a smirk as she tilted her head back to look up at him, and he leaned down to bring his mouth to hers. Her lips parted eagerly beneath his, and she wound her arms around his neck, tugging him down lower so that he had to grab the chair arm with his free hand.

"Careful," he mumbled against her mouth, "or you'll have me in your lap, or on the floor."

"Maybe you should be on the floor?" she suggested, but she unwound her arms and grabbed his hips instead, pulling him down to sit on her lap.

He gasped, and she chuckled. "Thought you wanted me on the floor?" he teased.

"A girl can change her mind," she said. 

He felt a ticklish vibration against his belly, and knew she was getting his belt unfastened. His cock was rock hard and pressing against the inside of his zip by the time there was a second vibration and his zip slipped down, then she twisted the button open with her thumb and index finger, before sliding her hand inside.

Coulson moaned into her mouth as her fingers wrapped around his hard length, and she pulled her mouth from his long enough to order a lockdown of the office, before resuming her hungry kisses as she stroked him.

She brought him close to climax, then dropped her hand from his cock, instead grabbing his right hand and guiding it to the buttons on her shirt. He took the hint and began unbuttoning as they kissed some more, then he brought both hands up to cup her breasts. 

Skye moaned, then bit down on his bottom lip as he thumbed her nipples to tight peaks, and her kisses became hungrier, which made Coulson's cock throb.

"Fuck, Skye."

"Not yet," she told him, her tone stern. 

He groaned. Sometimes he wondered why neither of them was embarrassed by how much it turned them both on when she bossed him around, but Skye never seemed to be embarrassed about anything that related to her sexual relationship with him, and somehow that made him a lot less embarrassed too.

"What then?" he asked, aware that he was practically whining.

"Let's take this to the couch, first," she said, so he slid off her lap, moving awkwardly because his cock was still hard, and currently poking out of his suit pants. She reached down and clasped his cock, leading him over to the couch beneath the window and he wondered how he didn't come from the sheer pleasure he took in that gesture.

When they reached the couch, she turned and began unbuttoning his shirt the conventional way, kissing a path down his chest as more and more of his skin was bared. She stopped just above his navel, then straightened and tugged his shirt off (his jacket and tie had long since been discarded), before dropping his pants down to the floor. He was grateful when she eased his boxers down carefully, mindful of his sensitivity.

"Now me," she told him, and he smirked, then reached out to ease her shirt down off her shoulders, before he unzipped and dropped her pants. "Boots."

He chuckled at the reminder, then knelt down to unfasten her boots and remove them, along with her socks. He got her pants off as well, then stood up and gazed at her for a long moment, rapt in his contemplation of her sheer gorgeousness.

"Phil." Her soft calling of his name brought his attention back to her and he saw she had her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," he said, blushing a little. He bent to remove his shoes and socks, then stepped out of his pants and boxers as they were still bunched about his ankles. 

He reached out to remove her underwear but she waved him away. 

"Lie down." He obeyed, eyebrows raised in turn. "You need to put your head on a pillow," she told him; he grinned as he realised what she wanted from him, and grabbed one of the couch pillows to put under his head.

"Skye," he called, just wanting to say her name, he loved saying her name – it had been his favourite word ever since she'd come into his life, and he never tired of rolling it around his mouth.

"Patience, Phil," she said softly, and he sighed, watching her intently as she slipped off her bra, then her panties; the violet cotton and lace set had been his birthday gift to her a few weeks ago (along with certain other personal things).

She came to the end of the couch where his head was, and he quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking, as she proved him right in his guess about what she wanted. She smirked right back at him as she knelt carefully over him, then lowered herself down, her left hand gripping the back of the couch as he clasped her thighs, then drew his tongue up the length of her sex. 

"Phil." His name was a husky moan in her throat, and he groaned in response, which just made her moan even more loudly.

It had been a while since they'd done this in this particular way – usually he had Skye flat on her back, sprawled across their bed, as he ate her out, and it tended to be a more leisurely affair. With Skye poised above him like this, he always tended to be quicker to bring her off as she would worry, unnecessarily, about suffocating him.

She came fast and hard, and he hoped she'd let him go down on her again later. Now, though, she lifted herself off him, stumbling slightly, which made him a little smug – he was always a bit full of himself if he gave her 'jelly legs' as a result of an orgasm – but that didn't stop him from sitting up and grabbing her elbow carefully to steady her.

"Okay?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She moved around him to sit on the couch, though, and he swung his legs around to sit beside her. "What do you want to do about this?" she asked, running a fingernail up the length of his still-hard cock.

"Whatever you want," he said quickly.

She lifted her hand from his cock to cup his chin and stared at him. "What do _you_ want, Phil?"

He swallowed. He wasn't good at telling her what he wanted, although he'd got better at it – he really liked Skye to tell him what to do. Mind, she also wasn't great at asking for what she wanted. Sometimes he wondered how they'd ever managed to come together – or stay together – although he knew that a certain former mercenary had been bluntly helpful in finally bringing them together once he'd got her back from Afterlife, and dealt with Gonzales and his so-called SHIELD. Of course, his ridiculously love-struck speech about Lola had also helped, as Skye had made quite clear once they finally got around to properly discussing their feelings for each other.

"I – " He swallowed again, and Skye leaned in to kiss him slow and open-mouthed and dirty.

"Tell me," she whispered when she released his mouth.

"I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you," he said.

She smirked. "Good." She got to her feet and led him across to his desk, their fingers laced together. She gave him a proper smile once they were there, and he guided her to stand with her back to him, then positioned her with her feet and legs spread open, her breasts pressed flat to the wood, and her arms stretched in front of her.

"Okay?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed an agreement, and Coulson grasped her left hip, then used his right hand to guide himself into her slick heat. They both moaned as he filled her, and once he was buried deep, he bent over her, pressing his chest to her back, and stretching his arms along hers so he could lace his fingers through hers.

"You're not gonna get very far like that," she told him, amusement bright in her voice.

"No," he agreed, but he didn't move just yet – he just wanted to savour the moment. After a little while, though, he slid his hands back up Skye's arms, over her shoulders, then down her back to clasp her hips, and as he lowered his hands he began to thrust.

Skye called out encouragement, and endearments, then switched to gasping and moaning as he drove her ever closer to another orgasm.

"Phil!" She brought her right hand off the desk and lowered it between her legs, and he groaned, knowing full well what she was going to do. Sure enough, a moment later, he felt her vibrating the air around her clit, and it was his turn to swear as she came hard, her muscles tightening around his cock so that he couldn't thrust for a few moments because she had him in such a vice-like grip, then her muscles relaxed and he began to thrust harder, then he cried out her name as she began a light vibration along the length of his cock, and he felt himself pulsing inside her.

"Fuck," he gasped, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah," Skye said, her voice dreamy.

He pulled out of her, then turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the side of her neck. "Let's go to bed."

She chuckled. "Yeah okay, Phil." 

They moved to gather up their clothes, then Coulson unlocked the door that led through from their office to their quarters; they were in bed together a few minutes later, Skye's body pressed against his back as they spooned together.

"You'll have to feed me, in a bit," she told him.

"In a bit," he agreed sleepily. "Nap first."

She kissed the back of his neck, and he sighed softly; she was still kissing his neck and shoulders as he slid into a light sleep, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.


End file.
